love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM
is Aqours's second single, released on April 27th, 2016 on both CD and DVD/Blu-ray disc. The song and animation were first previewed on It's A Trio! One, Two, Sunshine!! Episode 6. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed by Yuugo Sasakura and arranged by Kazunori Watanabe. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14470 (w/ BD) / LACM-14471 (w/ DVD))' 'CD' # # # #Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM (Off Vocal) # # # # 'DVD/Blu-ray' # Videos Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |-| Radio Drama= }} Lyrics Gallery Live Performances *February 25 & 26, 2017: Aqours First Love Live! ~Step! ZERO to ONE~ *April 30, 2017: Milky Holmes & Bushiroad's 10th Anniversary Live in Yokohama Arena *May 13, 2017: ANiUTa LIVE 2017 "Aniupa!!" *June 30, 2017: Anisong World Matsuri ~Japan Kawaii Live~ *July 22, 2017: Bilibili Macro Link-Star phase×Anison World Matsuri 2017 *Aqours 2nd Love Live! HAPPY PARTY TRAIN TOUR **Nagoya: August 5 & 6, 2017 **Kobe: August 19 & 20, 2017 **Saitama: September 29 & 30, 2017 *August 25, 2017: Animelo Summer Live 2017 -THE CARD- *October 21, 2017: Mezamashi TV PRESENTS T-SPOOK ~TOKYO HALLOWEEN PARTY~ *Aqours CLUB LIVE & FAN MEETING -Landing action Yeah!!- **Osaka: November 4 & 5, 2017 **Sapporo: December 10, 2017 **Numazu: December 16, 2017 **Fukuoka: January 6, 2018 **Chiba: March 10 & 11, 2018 *Aqours CLUB LIVE & FAN MEETING Trip to Asia -Landing action Yeah!!- **Seoul: November 18, 2017 **Shanghai: January 20, 2018 **Taipei: February 10, 2018 *January 8, 2018: DENGEKI MUSIC LIVE!! 2018 *Aqours 3rd LoveLive! Tour ～WONDERFUL STORIES～ ** Saitama: June 9 & 10, 2018 ** Osaka: June 16 & 17, 2018 * September 8, 2018: SHIBUYA NOTE and more FES. 2018 * November 17, 2018: Aqours 4th LoveLive! ～Sailing to the Sunshine～ *June 8, 2019: Aqours 5th LoveLive! ～Next SPARKLING!!～ *July 5, 2019: Aqours World LoveLive! in LA ～BRAND NEW WAVE～ Trivia *The scenes for this PV were based on Izu-Mito Sea Paradise in Uchiura, the town where the story takes place. Aqours first visited this location in real life on February 27, 2016, a month and a half before the PV was revealed. **The walrus costume You wears is based on the actual Izu-Mito Sea Paradise mascot Uchicchii, and Shuka Saito has expressed interest in wearing it someday.Aqours Uranohoshi Girls' High School Radio!!! Episode 5 *The radio dramas are split by years, searching for an appropriate place to film their PV: **Track 5 features the second years at Awashima Marine Park, and the frog exhibit. **Track 6 features the third years at Izu-Mito Sea Paradise, and an escaped penguin. **Track 7 features the first years at Numazu Deep Sea Aquarium, and the coelacanth. **Track 8 features all members deciding on their stage and theme, though the meeting does not come to a satisfactory conclusion. *This single is also sold at all three aquariums featured within the disc. *The PV's storyline is focused on the second years' dynamics. This is heavily symbolized in the video through the usage of their image colors: orange, pink and blue; which are featured in the overall background color changes, and the dolphin snow-globe shown at the end. *The single sold 19600 copies on the first day, 46835 copies within the first week and 77929 copies overall.MAL Forums, Love Live sale discussion References ja:恋になりたいAQUARIUM Category:Discography:Aqours Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:Single Category:Animated Songs:Aqours Category:Radio Dramas Category:Aqours Songs Category:Lyrics